Loving Enemy
by N. Halifax
Summary: CH. 3 is up! Alex starts to date someone no one would have suspected. Casey starts out as her cocouncil in this. Crossover with SVU.
1. You're dating that asshole

A/N: I was bored and couldn't sleep so this idea hit me and had to do it!

"Ms. Philips, who did you see come out of Ms. Jones apartment?" Alex asked the witness on the stand.

"Objection! Leading." Patrick Griffin the defensive lawyer objected to Alex's question. He was a tall guy with light brown hair and blue eyes and was Alex's age.

"I'll rephrase, you're honor" Alex said to the judge and continued to question the witness on the stand.

"Ms. Philips, did someone come out of Ms. Jones apartment?" Alex asked giving a glance at Patrick and then looking at her Witness.

"Yes"

"Is that person in this courtroom?"

"Yes."

"Can you point him out?"

"Objection" Patrick yelled out.

"I mean, can you point out that person?" Alex corrected herself before the judge said anything. The witness pointed out the perp sitting next to Patrick.

"Thank you." Alex said as she sat down next to Casey who was her co-counsel. Patrick looked at Alex and then got up.

"Ms. Philips, do you wear glasses?" Patrick asked.

"Objection, relevance" Alex objected.

"Il allow it," The judge said.

"Yes I wear glasses" the witness said.

"For far away, or reading?"

"Both"

"Were you wearing them when you supposedly saw my client?"

"Objection" Alex yelled out.

"Withdrawn, your honor" Patrick said and smirked at Alex.

Alex leaned in by Casey. "He's such an asshole" She whispered.

"Well you're dating him," Casey whispered back. Alex just smiled and watched her very attractive boyfriend question her Witness.

A/N: well thought it might be fun story, please send reviews if you want more!


	2. Not so Sneaky

"Objection, your honor, innocent until proven guilty" Patrick objected in the courtroom to his girlfriend of 4 months.

"Ms. Cabot, please don't state your opinions in my courtroom, just ask a question," The judge said looking at Alex.

"My apologizes your honor. How old where you when you first met Mr. Martinez?" Alex asked the victim.

"Objection, relevance" Patrick yelled out.

"I think it's clearly obvious," Alex said

"No its not" Patrick said looking at Alex.

The judge was angry at this moment since the two were at it the whole day. Casey and Andrew, Patrick's co-counsel, were getting annoyed since the two were at each others throats through the whole trail. They were the only one's that knew about Alex and Patrick dating.

"That's it, were taking a 5 minute recess, all counsels in my chambers now." The judge said as he got up. Alex and Casey went in first, with Patrick and Andrew following them.

"I don't know why you two are at it today and I don't care, but Ms. Novak and Mr. Madden, will finish this trail," The judge said as he sat down. All the counselors stood there and listened. They were all the same age, which made it harder to hate each other since they always hung out together.

"At least until you two learn how to behave in my courtroom, and being young is no excuse" The judge finished as he got up and left his chambers, leaving the counselors there.

"They can do more then get along" Andrew mumbled. Casey just smiled and went outside with Andrew, leaving Alex and Patrick alone. Alex starred at Patrick.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"I know I was late for our date last night, but you amaze me that you brought it into the court room"

"It wasn't a personal attack I swear, and don't worry about the date thing it's fine, I'm not mad at you cause you were late, you know that job and personal are two different things" He said smiling and taking her hand.

"If you're not mad, then why were you such an asshole in there?" Alex asked as she got closer to him.

"I was doing my job, I know I'm a defense attorney but I'm not that much of an asshole to use our date against you," He said smiling and pulling her closer to him

"Fine, but don't be such a smartass, you realize that you objected on almost every question" Alex said smiling.

"Ok, fine I wont be such a smart ass, I'm sorry, we still up for dinner tonight?" He asked as he got closer to her lips.

"Of course, we need to get going before recess is over" She whispered but didn't move she just fell into his kiss.

"We should get going, do I have lipstick on my face?" Patrick asked after they released their kiss.

"No, you're fine" she said wiping his face. They walked out together and sat next to their co-counsels.

"You guys ok?" Casey whispered as she got ready for questioning.

"Yea, were fine" Alex whispered back and looked at Patrick talking to Andrew.

Alex and Patrick were quiet through the whole trail, cause they didn't want to be held in contempt. They kept taking glances at each other but never smiled since Elliot and Olivia were seating right behind Alex. Patrick was scared of Elliot since he caught him flirting with Alex once and gave him a cold look almost threatening look.

No man on the SVU team liked him since he was one the youngest defense attorneys and always hung around with Alex and Casey. Olivia was the only one that didn't mind him since she could obviously see why Alex and Casey hung out with him, even though he worked for the other side. Olivia was the only one that suspected something between them cause they were always flirting with each other.

They finished the Trail, Casey and Andrew were talking, more like flirting since they did that a lot but never asked each other out on a date. Patrick and Alex were talking and laughing about all of their objections against each other.

"Nice win" Elliot said walking up to Alex.

"Oh, thanks" Alex said. Elliot was completely ignoring Patrick, but Patrick didn't mind since he intimidated him.

"Good job, Griffin" Olivia said to Patrick as she saw him feeling uncomfortable.

"Thanks" Patrick said feeling relieved that someone said something.

"So, you want to go to the pub and celebrate?" Elliot asked Alex.

"Um…I'd love to put I have some papers to finish for another case" Alex said hating to lie to them, but she knew she was going to go hang out with Patrick.

"Oh, ok, Casey you want to go?" Elliot asked Casey and gave Patrick a cold look. Patrick looked at Olivia and then at Alex.

"Sure" Casey replied and then excused her self from Andrew and joined Elliot and Olivia.

"Bye guys" Olivia said and followed Elliot and Casey.

"How come you don't like him?" Casey asked Elliot as they walked out of court.

"Cause his a punk and always hanging out with you two" Elliot answered

"They hang out cause their all the same age" Olivia spoke up.

"He's defense and their district, its not right" Elliot replied

"So? He's actually a nice guy and we hang out with him cause he's our age, were not going to hang out with someone who's totally out of our age perimeter just because he's defense" Casey said defensively

"Or out of your league" Elliot added. Casey stopped and looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Casey asked starring at him. Elliot starred at her for a while.

"Nothing" He answered and started walking. Casey looked at Olivia who just shrugged and then they followed him.

"Well that was awkward" Patrick said in a low voice after the detectives and Casey walked out.

"Yea, so who's apartment we hanging out in tonight?" She asked smiling, since they always had dinner and watched a movie at each other's apartment cause they didn't want anyone to see them on a date.

Jim Steele walked into the courtroom and glanced at Alex and Patrick talking. He slightly smiled at Alex and gave Patrick a mean look. Patrick just smiled and returned back to Alex.

"It doesn't matter, its up to you" Patrick answered smiling.

"Ok, meet me at my apartment" She said smiling and grabbed papers off her table. They never left together because they flirted enough that if they did leave together everyone would know they were dating.

"You got it" He said smiling and left the courtroom. She smiled and left a couple of minutes later.

_Flashback_

"_Patrick Griffin, the new defense attorney," Patrick said holding out his hand for Alex._

"_Alex Cabot, the ADA" She said smiling and shaking his hand, he just smiled._

"_So what do we have?" He asked looking through the mirror. _

"_Well you have nothing, since your guy confessed already, so sorry Patrick but you made a trip down here for nothing" Alex answered somewhat cockily._

"_Its ok, more free time for me, at least I got to meet you," Patrick said smiling, Alex smiled and blushed since he was one of cutest lawyers she ever met._

"_and you are?" Elliot asked giving Patrick a look as he apperead behind the two lawyers._

"_Patrick Griffin the new defense attorney" he said and held out his hand._

"_Detective Elliot Stabler" Elliot said and shook his hand. "You're not that good of a lawyer he confessed already" _

"_It's ok, I guess you're a good cop since he confessed before I got here, I hope he doesn't have any bruises on him, cause that might remove your confession on the grounds of intimidation, excuse me detective and Alex I need to go talk to my client" Patrick said looking at Elliot and smiling at Alex and going into the integration room._

"_Can he do that?" Elliot asked._

"_Yea, actually he's a good lawyer not everyone can think of those grounds for a motion, you didn't hit him did you?" Alex asked, but by Elliot expression she could tell he did._

_Motion Hearing_

"_Your honor he confessed to raping out victim" Alex said_

"_After the cops hit him, he was obviously intimidated by that punch that he said whatever they wanted him to say" Patrick argued back._

"_They never told him what to say" Alex snapped back._

"_Well he was arrested for rape, so its obvious what to say, my client isn't pressing charges at the moment but we motion that the confession is out" Patrick said._

"_I agree with Mr. Griffin, the confession is out of the trial," The judge said._

_Later that day at the Pub down the street._

"_You always drink after court?" Patrick asked as he sat down next to Alex who was sipping on beer._

"_No, only when I lose on stupid motions like those" She said and sipped her beer._

"_Sorry about that I was just doing my job"_

"_Don't worry about it, I understand"_

"_How about I buy you dinner we call it even?"_

"_Are you asking an ADA out on a date, cause news flash you're defense"_

"_So? Doesn't mean I don't know good restaurants, plus I don't want you to think I'm an asshole on the first day we met" Patrick said with a charming smile._

"_Fine, dinner" Alex said smiling_

_End Flashback_

"You're late" Alex said as she opened her door to her apartment.

"Am I? Well I guess were even now" Patrick said smiling as he walked into her apartment.

"I guess we are," she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"So, what movie we watching tonight?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know, that's up to you, I ordered pizza already" She said as she walked over to her DVD collection.

"Pizza cool, what movies you have?" He asked as he sat on her couch.

"You know what movies I have, since we watched most of them already" She said smiling.

"Well I like this view" He said smiling as he watched her. She smiled cause she knew he was checking her out.

"Funny. How about this view?" She said smiling as she went over to sit next to him.

"Even better" He whispered as he went to kiss her. She fell back on her couch, he got on top of her and kissed her. She started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You sure?" He whispered since they didn't have sex yet even if they dated for 4 months.

"Yea…I'm sure" She whispered and pulled him closer. He started kissing her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"It's probably the pizza, I'll get it" Patrick said as he got off of her.

"Ok, be back soon" She said smiling and pulled him by his shirt to kiss him. He smiled and went to the door. His shirt was unbuttoned completely. He opened the door.

"How much… oh, Hi" Patrick said very scared since Elliot and Olivia were on the other side both in shock to see him there with his shirt unbuttoned. No one said anything since Patrick was freaked out and the two of them were in shock. Alex finally came to the door.

"What's taking…oh" Alex said also freaked out that her friends were standing there. She looked at Olivia who was just shocked and then looked at Elliot who looked very angry.


	3. Date?

"What did you do to her?" Elliot yelled as he went toward Patrick.

"Um…nothing…look dude…I mean detective…um…" Patrick choked out as he moved away from Elliot.

"I am going to kick your ass!" Elliot yelled at him. Patrick said nothing and just tried to move out of the way and jumped over the couch so Elliot couldn't hit him.

"Elliot stop it" Alex said getting in front of Patrick.

"This son of a bitch should pay for what ever he did, I told you he is only trying to get in your pants! What you make a deal? She gives you sex you give her a win for a case!" Elliot yelled.

"I know you don't like me and I really don't care but you don't need to insult her, just cause you wear a badge doesn't mean you can talk to people the way you want! " Patrick yelled at him. At that point Olivia and Alex were in the middle trying to separate them so they wouldn't fight. Both of the guys went in front of the girls and got each other's face.

"Fuck you, you stupid son of a bitch!" Elliot yelled and went to hit Patrick, he duct and grabbed Elliot's hand and twisted it behind his back, Elliot swung at Patrick with his other hand and hit him in the face, Patrick fell down and started bleeding from the nose.

"Elliot go to the car and wait, I'll get the warrants" Olivia said pushing Elliot away. Elliot looked at Olivia and then at Patrick and then a disappointed look to Alex and walked out of her apartment.

"Um…we just need the warrants," Olivia said feeling bad for Alex and Patrick.

"Yea, I'll get that for you" Alex said as she handed Patrick a napkin and went to her room.

"Look…Olivia…um Detective Benson…please don't tell anyone cause I don't want the judges to give Alex a hard time or anything" Patrick said holding his nose.

"I wont, and you can call me Olivia" Olivia said as she realized that he really cared for Alex.

"Ok…thanks" Patrick said.

"You know I actually suspected you guys dating but I wasn't sure until tonight" Olivia said as she sat on the couch and waited for Alex.

"You did?"

"Yea, not a lot of defense and district attorneys bitch at each other during court and then laugh about it after" Olivia said smiling.

"What about Casey and Andrew they flirt a lot but their not dating" Patrick said looking at her.

"They flirt but their not as bitchy during court like you two and you guys tried hiding it by being pissed at each other during court, which was so obvious since you got along and flirted the second after the verdict comes in" Olivia said smiling. Patrick just smiled and nodded.

"I got your warrants" Alex said coming out of her bedroom.

"Oh thanks, bye guys," Olivia said as she took the warrants and got up. "Your pizza is here" they heard Olivia yell out as she opened the door. Alex went and got the pizza. She came back and put it on the table and sat down on the floor next to Patrick.

"How's your nose?" She asked looking at him and placing her hand on his lap.

"It's ok, how you doing?" He asked putting his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, Elliot just surprised me by saying what he did" Alex said placing her head on his chest.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that but for the record I'm not just trying to get in your pants" Patrick said smiling. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, you didn't even get to that point cause of them," Alex said laughing.

"But I would have" Patrick said laughing. She smiled.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered and kissed her. "Oh…ouch…my nose" He released their kiss. Alex laughed.

"Sorry about that, lets eat and watch a movie," She said getting up and taking his hand. He got up and followed her to the couch. They fell asleep watching a movie; Alex's alarm in her room woke them up at 7.

"Hey" she whispered looking up at him, she fell asleep on his chest.

"Hey" he said sleepily and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your nose is bruised," she said smiling.

"That's fine, I'll just say I got in a bar fight or something" he said as he sat up.

"Yea, you want coffee?" She asked as she got up and went to her kitchen.

"I would love to but I need to get to my apartment and change cause I'm going to be late for work." He said as he hugged her from the back. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "First night I spend here and I don't get anything," He said laughing.

"You got a bruised nose, what else you want?" She teased laughing.

"I think you know, but I should get going," He said as he kissed her neck.

"I think when you say you should get going you actually get going," She said smiling.

"Yea, I know but its hard when you're around" He said smiling as he kissed her neck.

"Ok, that sounded so wrong" she said laughing. He started laughing as he realized what he said.

"I didn't mean it to come out that way," he said laughing. She laughed and kissed him.

Patrick arrived at his office around 9, Andrew was already there going over notes.

"Damn what happened to you?" Andrew asked smiling as he saw Patrick's nose.

"Got in a fight," Patrick answered as he got coffee.

"Alex beat you up?" Andrew teased his friend.

"No, shut up"

"Who hit you?" Andrew asked as Patrick sat down across him.

"Stabler, he found out we were dating and he hit him" Andrew started laughing. "Shut up, its not funny" Patrick said getting annoyed.

"It kind of is, but I told you that it wouldn't work out" Andrew said as he started going through papers.

"It's not that it didn't work out, we're still going out, it's just that now Stabler and Benson know, and stop jinxing my relationship" Patrick said as he sipped his coffee.

"Fine, but how long do you think it will last, cause that line of job and personal will get mixed up sooner or later" Andrew pointed out.

"No it wont, cause we don't talk about our jobs when were together and we don't bring our personal lives into the courtroom"

"Now, but you know one case, one of you will get attached and next thing you know your talking about who should win, I'm sorry to tell you that but you know its true" Andrew said.

"Shut up, you're not really helping me out now with your stupid lecture" Patrick said hating that he knew he was right.

"Ok, whatever, but I'm just trying to tell you before you two get too serious and then it will be harder." Andrew said hating to be the one that tells him that.

"Just shut up Andrew, you're really pissing me off." Patrick said getting angry. Andrew just shrugged and went back to work.

Alex walked into the DA building and spotted Brain and Christina talking. She rolled her eyes wondering why they just didn't go out and get it over with.

"Hey" Jim said walking over to her.

"Hey" Alex said as she grabbed a folder.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jim asked. Alex just nodded as they went into her office.

Jim closed the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"Um…I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner sometime?" Jim asked nervously.

Alex just looked at him "Oh…um…I don't know"

"It's just dinner Alexandra its not like I'm proposing"

Alex quickly looked up since Patrick would always say her whole name when he would make fun of her or they were flirting. "Um…I'm busy"

"You're busy your whole lifetime?"

"Oh…I'll think about it" Alex answered as she opened her folder.

Jim nodded and left her office.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in"

Jessica walked in with a file "Branch sent this to you"

"Thanks" Alex said taking the file and not looking up.

"Wow, who's that cutie?" Jessica asked looking outside the window.

Alex looked up from her papers and spotted Patrick in the hallway. He was wearing a black suit and baby blue dress shirt that worked off his eyes. The suit was close to his fit body and Alex always found him extremely attractive in that suit. "The cutie is a defense attorney"

"Oh…still cute" Jessica said as she left her office. Patrick walked to Alex's office. Jessica looked up and down at him and smiled.

"See something you like sweetheart?" Patrick asked smirking.

Alex looked at him and quickly gave him the 'oh no he didn't' face.

Jessica smiled "Jessica Rossi"

"Patrick Griffin" He said smiling "Excuse me Jessica Rossi" He winked at her and walked into Alex's office and closed the door behind him "Hi Cabot"

"Don't flirt with girls in front of me" Alex whispered and took a piece of paper and threw it at him.

Patrick laughed and threw the paper back. He got up and closed the shades in her office and then locked the door.

"What are you up to?" Alex whispered smiling suspiciously.

Patrick said nothing and kneeled down by her and took her face into his hands and kissed her. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for a while and then broke the kiss. "We are in my office Pat," She whispered.

"I know, it's such a turn on," He whispered smiling as he started to kiss her neck.

"Oh god, don't turn me on here, you have to stop" She whispered gently pushing him off.

"One more kiss"

She gave him another kiss. He got off the ground and brought out a blue piece of paper from the inside of his blazer. "Motion to suppress the mask found in my clients car"

"Jerk" Alex mumbled taking the paper "Oh I hate you"

"I love you too," He said smiling giving her a kiss on the cheek "Want to wear that sexy dress for me tonight?"

Alex slapped his leg "Go away before I dump you" She teased smirking and shaking her head. Patrick smiled and gave her a kiss on the head. "Oh baby I have to talk to you about something" She said putting her hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Why does it have to be something wrong immediately?"

"Cause you just used the word baby after I gave you a motion" He said smiling as he jumped on her desk and put his hand on her cheek and teasingly slid it down to her neck and unbuttoned one of her buttons.

"Stop, no fooling around in my office" Alex whispered slapping his hand and buttoned her shirt. "Jim asked me out"

"Steele?" Patrick asked in a louder voice.

"Ssshhh, don't yell" She whispered. "Yes, Jim Steele, what should I do?"

"Well turning him down would be one thing" Patrick answered rolling his eyes.

"Honey you know I cant just say no cause he will ask why and I can't tell him I'm dating you"

"Then go out with him for one date and tell him it won't work out, but no kissing" Patrick said pouting.

Alex smiled and gave him a kiss. "No kissing, you got it. Now I know why I love you"

"Hey be nice I'm right here you know"

Alex laughed, "You should get going"

"Can I take Jessica Rossi on a date?" Patrick asked smiling as he jumped off the desk.

"Only if you want me to hurt you," Alex teased.

"No kissing I promise"

"Do what you want, I have to get ready for my date" Alex teased and gave him a kiss.

"Oh you're mean Alexandra"

"Goodbye Mr. Griffin" Alex shook her head and pushed him away.

Patrick laughed and gave her a kiss and unlocked her door and went outside where he got looks from most of the girls.

Christina and Jessica were getting coffee.

"Who's that?" Christina whispered as she kept looking at Patrick.

"Defense lawyer" Jessica whispered "Patrick Griffin"

"Damn…still cute"

"Hi Jessica Rossi" Patrick said smiling coming up to the two girls.

"Hi" Jessica said smirking at the blue eyes in front of her. "Um, this is Christina Finn"

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking hands with Christina.

"Hi…um…I'm going to go…do something" Christina choked out obviously smitten over Patrick and quickly walked away.

"So Jess…" Patrick said as he looked back at her.

Jim walked by the two and just stared at Patrick then Jessica. Jessica looked back at him and then back at Patrick. Jim said nothing and walked to Alex's office.

"Hey"

Alex looked up "Hey"

"Why is Rossi talking to Patrick Griffin?"

"Why don't you go ask" Alex said smiling and taking small peeks at her boyfriend talking to one of her colleagues.

"So…you thought about it?" He asked as he sat down across her.

"Oh…yea…I'll have dinner with you" Alex said with a small smile.

Jim smiled "Ok, good, 7 tonight?"

"Sure" Alex said with a nod and opened one of her files.

"Is there something going on between you and Griffin?"

Alex quickly looked up "What? Why would you think that?"

"Well he closed the shades here when he came in," Jim pointed out.

"Oh that? That was just business, he just gave me a motion, no big deal" Alex answered quickly.

"Sure?" Jim asked getting off his chair.

"Positive. I'll see you at seven"

Jim nodded and left her office. Alex tried to find Patrick but he was already gone. Alex just rolled her eyes not believing she was going on a date when she already had a boyfriend.


End file.
